The primary objective of this project is that of clinical research in adult cancer involving extensive use of chemotherapy, together with surgery, radiation therapy and immunotherapy, in a cooperative effort to increase the cure rate, to prolong the lives of patients with various malignant neoplasms and to control the rate of growth of the cancers in those patients not cured. Cooperation with health network hospitals in the state of Oklahoma, in keeping with the NCI Cancer Control Program, will also be of prime importance. Our oncology team is comprised of five chemotherapists, two radiotherapists, two surgeons and an immunologist whose research will be structured around our participation in the Southwest Oncology Group. Our team is actively associated with the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), and our research embraces the studies of hematological neoplasms and solid tumors. Emphasis is now placed on Phase II and Phase III protocols. We are actively participating in the entry of patients onto ten active SWOG protocols for acute and chronic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease, lymphomas and various solid tumors. In addition, we have designed several pilot protocols, two of which will shortly be activated by the SWOG, for the treatment of Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia and Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia. An active SWOG ancillary protocol is coordinated by our group, involving cytochemical staining for acute leukemia classification. We also have administrative responsibilities through the participation of one of our members on the executive committee of the SWOG.